A Phantom's Belief
by TheAuthor1996
Summary: Erik swore only ever to teach Christine but what happens when he discovers the talent of Madame Giry's ward?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cleaning Up The Act**

* * *

It was the end of the day and rehearsals at the Opera Garnier were just coming to an end,

"Bravo Mademoiselles" the conductor praised as Madame Giry lead her ballerinas back to the dormitories and Carlotta once again stormed off stage in a tantrum as was her daily tradition and Madame Giry looked towards Box Five and gave the respectful nod that was part of her daily routine.

* * *

Erik was pleased with the rehearsals so far apart from the fact Carlotta still the main part but he had every intention of putting a plan into action that would result in his beloved Christine Daae becoming the new star of the opera, he smiled to himself at the thought of his love before going to stand and take his lead,

"I want this stage spotless in time for tomorrow, Amelia" Madame Giry said firmly causing Erik to turn back with curiosity,

"Yes, Madame" he heard Amelia answer politely as the ballet mistress left for the evening.

* * *

Erik admired how hard Amelia worked, She scrubbed the entire stage by herself; It didn't surprise that she was hard working as she had been raised by Madame Giry herself, ever since she had found the girl as baby on the streets of Paris.

* * *

She was kind, clever and passionate about her work and that made her a credit to her profession even if she were just a cleaner,

" _I pray you'll be my eyes"_ a voice sang causing Erik to turn quickly and watched Amelia as she scrubbed the floor,

" _And watch her where she goes"_ she sang and Erik was in a word stunned.

* * *

Madame Giry placed her book onto a shelf when Erik stormed into her room through a secret passage,

"Who taught her to sing?" Erik demanded firmly causing the ballet mistress to jump,

"I wish you would not barge into my chambers like that" she mumbled firmly,

"Who taught whom to sing?" she asked,

"Amelia" he provided firmly with a slight growl and Madame Giry looked confused,

"Taught?" she asked,

"No one. Amelia is not a singer" she answered honestly making the masked gentleman frown,

"Yet her technique... Is flawless" he murmured more to himself and turned away with a thoughtful hum,

"Amelia shall clean box five tomorrow" he announced suddenly causing the ballet mistress to look stunned,

"What?... Why?" she demanded,

"If she has no teacher then I shall teach her" he said simply,

"But... But you swore to only ever teach Christine" she pointed out,

"Indeed... I teach Christine because she deserves someone to develop her talent. I wish to teach Amelia because she deserves someone to believe she can do more than just clean" he said simply and Madame Giry couldn't help but smile softly,

"I shall make sure she is to clean box 5 tomorrow" she told him gently after a moment to which he nodded thankfully and took his leave.

* * *

 **This is my first POTO story. Please review if you would like me to post chapter 2.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rejection**

* * *

Amelia found it strange that Madame Giry had asked her to clean box five but she didn't think to ask twice as she took her equipment and head up to box five.

Amelia hummed a sweet tune as she polished the golden design on the handles of the chair that sat within box five,

"No one has put that much effort into cleaning the handles of my chair before" a voice said making her jump and she turned quickly but saw no one and she frowned,

"Who... Who's there?" she asked cautiously and heard a deep, echoing chuckle,

"You need not fear me, My dear" the voice assured,

"When within the walls of my opera house, you need not fear anything" he finished and Amelia held a look of realisation,

"You're... You're the phantom of the opera" she said gently, already knowing this fact to be true and she heard the voice chuckle once again,

"Intelligence. This is something I admire." he praised,

"I shall cut to the chase, my dear. I have become a great admirer of your voice and it recently came to my attention that you have no tutor so this is why I wish to take on this position" he explained eloquently but Amelia frowned,

"I... I am very flattered Monsieur Phantom but... I don't want a tutor" she admitted gently.

* * *

Erik frowned secretly from his hiding place within one of his secret passage,

"I am stunned... Do you not wish to be a star?" he asked,

"This is what you could become with my help" he informed her and saw her smile gently,

"You're belief that I can become a star is very flattering but... I don't want to be a star... I don't want to be a singer. I'm happy the way I am" she admitted and Erik gritted his teeth,

"As a common cleaner?" he growled making Amelia wince and Erik composed himself,

"Forgive me... I did not wish to snap at you. If you change your mind. Simply write a letter and leave it within this box and I shall find you" he told her and she nodded in understanding after moment,

"Thank you, Monsieur" she bid gently.

Christine was performing her scales as she had been instructed but stopped seeing that her angel was not paying attention,

"Angel... Is something wrong?" she asked curiously and heard him sigh behind his mask as he turned towards her,

"You haven't been practising" he said simply before standing, approaching his model of the opera stage,

"Oh but I have, my angel. I give you my word" she said and Erik sighed once more,

"You are not a good liar, Christine. I know when you have practised and when you have not. What has distracted you?" he asked and Christine sighed,

"I... I went shopping with Meg... I apologise, Angel" she murmured sadly,

"Sorrow is a feeling Christine but the word sorry is but a word when it without meaning. This is the sixth time you have done this. Tomorrow is opening night." he reminded her firmly and saw her smile softly as he turned towards her,

"Yes, I am aware but... You'll make sure i'm performing and not Carlotta. You always do" she pointed out and it was this statement that made Erik very angry,

"That is how Diva's speak Christine!" he yelled,

"You're lessons are postponed indefinitely" he said firmly before watching as she ran off with a pout.

Erik groaned knowing Christine's behaviour meant that he had to endure another performance of Carlotta's singing and it made him close his eyes tiredly,

"You look conflicted" a voice said making him sigh,

"Good evening, Madame" he bid to the ballet mistress as she placed a fresh basket of food on a table,

"What troubles you?" she asked curiously and listened as he sighed,

"For these past three years I have taught Christine that one must sing for the joy and happiness of other but with each lesson we share it seems she transforms more and more into a diva" he murmured and Madame Giry gave a sympathetic smile,

"I know you care for Christine but sometimes fame and success can become like a drug to some individuals" she told him,

"I do not care for Christine. I love her" he corrected firmly before standing and glared at his masked reflection with a cracked mirror.

* * *

There was a silence between the ballet mistress and the phantom that seemed to last forever before Madame Giry finally took a step towards Erik,

"... She doesn't love you, Erik" she told him as gently as she could,

"She loves the fact that you made her a star" she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder before leaving him to his thoughts,

"She will love me" Erik murmured more to himself before closing his eyes sadly.

* * *

 **I just wanted to apologize for my style of writing. I'm autistic so I struggle sometimes but I try to make sense of my writing as best I can. Please review to unlock chapter 3!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Interrogation**

* * *

Madame Giry was on her way home after turning out the dormitory gas lamps; Meg had chosen to stay the night as she had rarely done so when she and Christine were young.

* * *

As the ballet mistress exited the opera house through the staff entrance, she crossed paths with none other than a drunken Joseph Bouquet, The chief of the flies.

* * *

The drunken gentleman whom was joined by five of his fellow male stage hands, gave the ballet mistress a sickening smirk,

"If it isn't the phantom's lap dog" he slurred to which madame Giry rolled her eyes and stood tall, unafraid,

"I trust the managers won't expect you at your post tomorrow due to the migraine you're going to have" she responded simply and the four other gentlemen laughed causing Joseph to glare at them before turning the glare back to Madame Giry,

"I'll teach you not to treat me like a fool" he growled and began to advance upon her but a dark shadow jumped in between them,

"I don't think so" the shadow growled before knocking Joseph away and it was then that everything began to move so quickly.

* * *

It started with Joseph diving at the shadow, followed by the stage hands following his lead and then... _BANG!_

The loud echoing bang was followed by the fading yell of Madame Giry,

" _NO!"_ she yelled,

" _let's get out of here!"_ yelled another male voice as Erik saw a shadow kneel over him,

" _Hold on"_ he heard Madame Giry whisper,

" _Hold on"_ she whispered as Erik's world fell black.

* * *

Erik wasn't aware that weeks had passed. What he was aware of was the shadowed form that tended to him as he slipped in and out of consciousness before he finally stirred and sat up with a groan,

"You're on bed rest" Madame Giry told him firmly and he winced looking down at the bandage wrapped around his chiselled chest,

"Wh... What happened?" he asked,

"Joseph was armed. You were bleeding very heavily and you've been in and out of consciousness for the last five weeks" she explained as Erik began to stand,

"It seems I'm in your debt yet again, Madame" he said,

"Thank you" he bid but the ballet mistress looked at him guiltily,

"Actually... I had no idea how to treat a bullet wound. Never mind how to remove a bullet from someone who has been shot" she admitted and Erik gave her a firm look,

"What are you trying to say, Madame?" he demanded and watched as she looked at him pleadingly,

"Now... Try not to get upset but... Amelia is the one that has been looking after you" she admitted rather quickly,

"WHAT?!" he yelled causing the ballet mistress to wince but before she could defend herself,

"It's alright" a voice said causing them both to look towards the cavern opening to see Amelia standing their with a water basin and some clean bandages,

"I'm not going to tell anyone about this place" she assured gently and Erik felt very irritated, glaring towards the ballet mistress who smiled innocently,

"Well I guess it's time for your bandage to be changed so I'll be going now" she said before rushing off before Erik could even respond and he simply growled and grabbed his shirt but Amelia stopped him,

"Wait... I need to change your bandage first or the wound will become infected" she told him gently before placing the basin of fresh cool water down,

"I don't need a baby sitter" he told her firmly,

"I know that" she told him gently before removing the old bandage,

"But would you allow someone to care for you?" she asked gently and he looked at her surprised,

"Care...?" he prompted and watched her smile gently,

"For your wound" she provided,

"Ah... Yes... Thank you" he said as she began to clean his wound and she gave him a gentle smile,

"You're welcome" she replied.

* * *

Amelia brought Erik some broth when she saw his sad expression,

"Are you ok?" she asked,

"I... My conditions means I have missed a high amount of lessons with Miss Daae" he explained and it was Amelia's turn to frown,

"Miss Daae?... I thought her teacher was Monsuire Antonio" she said confused and Erik turned towards her,

"Carlotta's tutor?... Christine... Replaced me" he murmured to himself and Amelia saw the moment the phantom broke... It was as if watching a music box break as he turned away from her slowly and sat down at his organ.

* * *

The silence was unbearable... It was as if all the music had vanished from the world,

"I... I'm really sorry" Amelia said quietly before sitting next to him and he looked at her confused,

"Why are you sorry? You've done nothing wrong" he told her and watched her shrug her shoulders,

"I know but... You don't deserve this" she told him and the phantom didn't know how to respond but Amelia hesitantly pressed a key on the organ and giggled quietly to herself,

"You know... I don't even know what notes are on a piano never mind an organ" she admitted and smiled at him gently,

"I... I could use a tutor" she told him and he looked at her stunned,

"Really?... You'll let me teach you?" he asked and she smiled gently with a nod,

"If you think I'm worthy enough" she replied,

"Oh Mademoiselle... It's an honour that you find me worthy enough" he said and watched her blush softly.

* * *

 **Review if you want chapter 4!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Fire That Consumed All**

* * *

Six glorious months brought lesson after lesson for Erik and Amelia but every sunny day ends up being darkened by storm clouds,

"What do you mean 'NO'!" Erik demanded firmly and Amelia sighed,

"It means what it means" she responded,

"I told you when we first spoke that I don't want to be a star and that means I don't want to audition for the next opera" she told him and practically heard him growl as he turned away back to his organ,

"You can't force her, Erik." Madame Giry tried gently but he turned back quickly,

"HER voice belongs to ME!" he yelled,

"She will do as she is told!" he yelled but Amelia stood tall with a firm expression,

"No part of me is yours and never shall be" she told him before moving past him and he looked after her with a glare,

"You would be nothing if it weren't for me!" he yelled,

"I'm still a cleaner just as I was when I became your student, Erik" she reminded him,

"But you could be so much more" he practically begged but watched her shake her head slowly and she stepped away from him slowly,

"I won't be a replacement Christine for you, Erik" she told him sadly before turning to leave and the Phantom glared at her back,

"You could never replace her. She is everything and you are NOTHING!" he yelled,

"Erik!" Madame Giry yelled warningly and Amelia kept her back to them as a secret tear fell down her cheek and she left the lair silently.

Madame Giry glared at the phantom,

"How could you say such cruel things to her? She's been nothing but kind to you" she reminded him firmly but Erik was not moved,

"She wasted my time. She asked for my services and wasted the wisdom I have taught her" he replied and Madame Giry shook her head unbelievably,

"She wasn't a student to you, Erik... She was your friend" she told him before leaving the phantom to brood in his secluded darkness.

* * *

It was only at the new year masquerade that the phantom once again made an appearance and Amelia could only watch stunned from the balcony as her former friend ordered the managers about before announcing that Christine Daae was to play the lead in his opera. Don Juan Triumphant.

* * *

Erik had expressed his displeasure to Madame Giry that the stage and auditorium was not as pristine as it usually was,

"Amelia has lost the sparkle that makes her special" Madame Giry told him firmly and heard him scoff,

"I saw no sparkle" he sneered,

"You have no heart" Madame Giry snapped,

"You're just realising that, Madame?" he asked rhetorically before looking down at the auditorium from box five as the ballet mistress returned to her duties.

* * *

It was the late evening before show night when Madame Giry was doing her rounds and she found Amelia cleaning the stage by herself and she sighed sadly,

"Child... You don't need to do that" she told her gently and saw that Amelia avoided eye contact with her,

"I... I wanted to put in some extra work because... I wanted to ask if I could have the day off tomorrow" she explained and the ballet mistress nodded,

"Of course... You deserve it" she praised before placing a gentle kiss to the girl's forehead,

"Try and get some sleep" she instructed gently and Amelia nodded.

* * *

Show night was indeed hectic and individuals were running around stressfully as they got ready.

* * *

Christine was happy to be the main lead once more; as was her new fiancée, Raoul.

* * *

Madame Giry sighed when she saw Erik knock out Piangi before sneaking onto the stage in the character, Don Juan's costume so that he may sing with his beloved Christine.

* * *

Erik had been horrified when Christine ripped his mask off in front of the audience, causing their horrified screams and Christine ran off into Raoul's arms as the armed police began their chase.

* * *

Erik took one of his secret passages but it was no use for Christine had already told the police the location of Erik's lair and he new it would not be long until he met his fate... At least he had have done if it had not been for the light that was brought over him and he looked up to see his old friend, Nadir, The Persian standing over him,

"Shall we run for our lives, old friend?" he asked humouredly and Erik chuckled.

* * *

The opera house was in flames. Many had said that the phantom had caused it to fall but in reality it was one of the police's bullets that had hit the chain causing it to break loose.

* * *

Madame Giry and Meg met Nadir and Erik outside with a carriage ready,

"Where is Amelia?" Madame Giry demanded,

"How would I know?" Erik said looking concerned before looking back at the burning opera house,

"No" he murmured,

"She's still in her room" Madame Giry panicked and before anyone could respond, Erik ran back inside the burning building.

Erik coughed as he made his way to Amelia's room,

"Amelia! Amelia answer me!" he yelled before breaking down her door to find that the roof had fallen in and he quickly moved the debris out the way and lifted the unconscious girl into his arms.

* * *

Her face was smeared in ash and cinders but he was thankful that she still had a heartbeat and breath within her.

* * *

The group fled to America by cargo ship and it was Nadir that treated a comatose Amelia,

"How is she?" Erik asked after pacing back and forth for an hour and heard the Persian sigh,

"She'll be fine. She just needs rest but she'll have to be examined by a proper doctor once we reach America just to be sure" he explained and Erik nodded sadly,

"This is my fault... I never should have been so cruel" he murmured but Nadir placed a hand on his old friend's shoulder,

"Try not to be too hard on yourself just be there for her, Now" he told him.

* * *

A doctor examined Amelia before exiting her hotel room,

"She should be awake within an hour or two" he told them and Erik smiled relieved,

"I'm afraid... It is not all good news" the doctor went on,

"It appears that she breathed in a lot of smoke and it has severely damaged her throat. Breathing is not a problem... However, Her voice" he began and looked down sadly,

"I'm very sorry but Miss Amelia will never speak again" he admitted and Meg sobbed quietly into her mother's shoulder as Nadir placed a comforting hand on Erik's shoulder as a tear spilled down the Phantom's cheek.

* * *

 **Please review to unlock chapter 4. Without reviews I can't continue :(**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Miss You**

* * *

The loss of Amelia's voice brought sadness to the whole group but most of all Erik.

* * *

Amelia had to learn sign language which took her a very long time to master and although it was hard for her; Erik also found it very difficult for he could not help but notice that Amelia had lost her smile as well as her voice.

* * *

Erik built an empire from nothing. A sanctuary for those who were discriminated for being different.

The sanctuary was built on Coney Island and was christened with the name 'Phantasma', a place of wonder and magic.

* * *

Rides were built and the park grew but the concert hall was the one establishment that Erik had built himself, along with the help of Nadir, Meg, Madame Giry and to Erik's surprise, Amelia.

* * *

As months passed, Erik kept himself hidden and had taken on the identity of Mister Y. Luckily for the former phantom, no questions were asked for the mystery of the park's owner only added to the attraction's publicity but Erik smiled with the knowledge that he had found a home.

* * *

Erik's thoughts were interrupted when Amelia entered the room with his afternoon tea and he smiled,

"Good morning, Amelia. Did you sleep well?" he asked and watched her nod as she placed the tea tray on his desk gently before signing,

 _'Very well. Thank you, Erik'_ she gestured with a smile,

"Good, I'm glad. How are the number of visitors today?" he asked,

 _'Only two ferry's have arrived so far and already there are more people than yesterday'_ she informed causing Erik to chuckle as he took a sip of his tea,

 _'Did you sleep last night?'_ she asked him and he sighed before shaking his head,

"I'm afraid not. Meg has been quite the demanding little ooh la la girl. She's bumped up five shows to six shows daily and she wants a new song. A headliner apparently" he explained with a role of his eyes and Amelia smiled gently,

 _'Even the phantom needs sleep'_ she told him and he couldn't help but smile at her and he took her hand in his own,

"I am a phantom no more and the only thing I shall ever miss from that time is your voice" he reminded her and saw her frown as she pointed behind him causing him to look and he sighed at the sight of the portrait of Christine that hung on his wall,

"Yes, even more than Christine" he assured with a gentle smile before sharing a hug with her and didn't see the sad expression on Amelia's face.

* * *

Madame Giry was making dinner when she looked towards Amelia whom was chopping carrots,

"I can sense something is troubling you, never mind see the expression on your face that gives it away" she teased gently and watched Amelia give a silent sigh,

 _'Erik is sad... Today marks 10 years since we fled Paris... He misses Christine'_ she signed sadly and Madame Giry groaned,

"I swear that boy needs to forget about her. You were the one that tended to his wounds when injured. Brought him food when hungry. Soothed his fever when he was sick. What did she do?" she demanded firmly,

 _'She touched his heart'_ she signed and this caused the ballet mistress to sigh as she sat down, gesturing for Amelia to do the same,

"Christine's voice touched his heart" she corrected,

"You did far more than that. You gave him hope, compassion. All Christine did was take advantage" she comforted,

 _'Erik loves her... No matter what a part of him always will. Ever since that announcement in the paper reporting that Christine and Raoul had divorced... Erik seems so sad'_ she explained and Madame Giry nodded,

"I know dear but unfortunately there is nothing I can do. After all, you are Erik's second in command. He trusts you above all else. If there is any one that may cheer him up then it is you" she praised gently before going back to cooking and Amelia sighed silently with a thoughtful frown.

* * *

Amelia delivered food to all the residents within the park, she always saved Mrs Moonstone, a fortune teller for last.

The old lady smiled at Amelia,

"Ahhhhh thank you, dear. You truly are an angel" she praised and Amelia smiled as she placed the basket of food on the lady's table,

 _'Yes, an angel with no voice'_ she signed teasingly causing the old lady to chuckle,

"Well let us see what destiny has in store for you" she said gently and waved her hands over the crystal ball,

"Hmmmmm... It seems great sadness hovers over a mask you hold dear" she said causing Amelia to look curious,

 _'Go on'_ she pressed politely,

"His world is falling apart as he suffers from the voice that was ripped away from him, but a century ago" she explained and Amelia was conflicted as her voice and Christine's voice vanished from Erik's life around the same time,

"The crystal tells me that you will restore the voice the mask longs to hear once again" she told her and Amelia frowned,

 _'Well, that's impossible. My voice is lost to me so it must be... Christine's voice'_ she signed with a thoughtful expression,

"I'm afraid there is nothing more I can tell you" Mrs Moonstone admitted and Amelia could only give a silent sigh.

* * *

Amelia sat in her room at her desk that night, enjoying the silence that allowed her to think and she closed her eyes for a moment before sitting up and began typing on her type writer,

 _'Dear Miss Daae,_

 _Your reputation as a singer as well your voice has reached the attention of my employer._

 _It is within this note that I invite you and any guests of your choosing to the shores of Coney Island to perform within the walls of the renowned 'Phantasma Concert Hall'._

 _All expenses shall be covered and you shall of course receive a handsome fee for your time and work whilst here if you choose to accept._

 _I eagerly await your response._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _A Johnson_

 _Head Secretary and Deputy Manager to Mister Y.'_

* * *

Amelia had decided not to sign her full first name or real second name of Giry in case it spooked Christine.

With the letter composed and posted, It was shipped across the Atlantic Ocean and was on its way to Paris.

* * *

 **Uh Oh! How will Erik react when he finds out that Amelia has summoned Christine to Coney Island?! You'll have to review if you want chapter 6!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Actions And Reactions**

* * *

Madame Giry was very unhappy,

"Amelia, what were you thinking?" she demanded,

"Yeah, I'm the head act. You had no right" Meg moaned and stomped her foot causing her mother to role her eyes,

"That is not exactly what I meant, Meg" she mumbled before sighing and looked back at Amelia,

"Erik is not going to like this. You should have consulted him first" she told her and Amelia sighed sadly,

 _'It is for Erik that I have do this'_ she signed,

 _'I really believe that hearing Christine sing once more will cheer him up'_ she explained and Meg rolled her eyes, folding her arms,

"Oh please. It was you that lost your talent, not him" she grumbled causing her mother to shoot a glare at her,

"MEG!" she yelled and the ooh la la girl stomped off to her dressing room like a child throwing a tantrum.

* * *

Madame Giry sighed before looking at Amelia with a sad smile,

"You always were a selfless person" she praised gently and placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder,

"Pay no attention to Meg. It's just hard for her. Now that she's had a taste for the limelight... Well it seems fame is like a drug to her" she murmured sadly,

 _'It's ok. I didn't mean to upset her'_ Amelia signed,

"I know you didn't... Now come on, let's go tell Erik" she said before they made their way to Erik's office.

Erik read the RSVP sent by Christine stating that she happily accepted the invitation to perform within his concert hall,

"What possessed you to do something so foolish?" he demanded causing Amelia to wince and look down sadly,

"Try not to be too hard on her" Madame Giry defended gently,

"She only had your best interests at heart" she told him but the former phantom kept his firm expression,

"Leave us" he said firmly, keeping his eyes fixed on Amelia,

"I don't think that's..." Madame Giry tried,

"I said LEAVE US!" he yelled and the ballet mistress bowed her head respectfully after a hesitant moment and placed a reassuring hand on Amelia's shoulder before leaving.

* * *

The shadowed office was filled with silence as Erik kept his gaze on Amelia when she finally found some courage,

 _'I'm sorry'_ she signed,

"What were you thinking?" he demanded in a growl,

"My workload and stress levels are high enough as it is and you go and do something this foolish!" he yelled,

 _'Please... Let me explain'_ she signed but Erik scoffed and turned away,

"Please... It's not as if you can explain properly now is it?" he mocked in a spat and his heart dropped in that moment and he turned quickly,

"Amelia... I'm sorry. I didn't mean that" he said quickly as he saw a tear fall down her cheek before she looked at him with anger,

 _'Just because I can't speak doesn't mean your words don't hurt'_ she signed,

"I know you really want to yell at me right now but..." he tried,

 _'I can't yell'_ she signed and Erik winced realising he had put his foot in his mouth.

* * *

Amelia tried to storm out but he quickly ran in front of her,

"Amelia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take my frustration out on you" he told her gently,

"It was unfair of me" he murmured and Amelia gave a silent sigh,

 _'I invited Christine because... You've been so sad lately. I thought maybe hearing your student sing again would cheer you up... And unfortunately... I'm the student that can't do that for you'_ she signed sadly and Erik looked at her stunned,

"You really did all of this... Just to make me happy?" he asked and watched her nod so he hugged her, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head,

"Sometimes I forget who my rock is around here" he murmured before smiling down at her and he brushed the back of his hand against her cheek,

"Thank you" he told her gently and she smiled softly,

 _'You really want to go and compose now don't you?'_ she signed teasingly and he chuckled,

"You know me far too well" he said,

 _'I'll bring you up your afternoon tea'_ she signed and he thanked her before going back to his piano.

* * *

After serving Erik his afternoon tea, Amelia went back to work and she was soon greeted by Dr Gangle,

"The sun does rise as does the beat of my heart for every time I see you Miss Amelia" he greeted causing her to give a silent giggle,

 _'Always good to see you, Dr Gangle'_ she signed and he chuckled before waving his hand over the over making a colourful bouquet appear and he frowned with mock disappointment,

"It seems I shall never conjure a bouquet that shall ever compare to your beauty" he murmured and Amelia gave a silent giggle,

 _'Down to business'_ she signed and he chuckled and retrieved a card from his pocket,

"A telegram. The ferry carrying Miss Daae, her young son and her maid will pull into port within the next hour" he informed her and Amelia gave a silent sigh before standing,

 _'Very well, Please inform Mister Y'_ she told him and he nodded as collected her cloak before heading outside and boarded the carriage which soon carried her to the docks.

* * *

a 10 year old Gustave looked at the crowded port happily,

"This place is amazing, mother. It's a theme park!" he expressed causing Christine to giggle,

"Just remember to stay by my side, Gustave" she reminded him gently as they waited to go ashore and it was then that a sailor approached her,

"a telegram for you, Miss Daae" he said and she thanked him before accepting the card before frowning,

"Is every thing ok, Miss Daae?" her maid asked and Christine sighed,

"It seems Gustave's father is to be joining us tomorrow. He wishes to be here for Gustave's birthday" she explained with a mumble,

"I'm sure that the Vicomte will keep things calm for Gustave's sake" the maid comforted gently and Christine nodded, hoping she was right.

* * *

Amelia smiled as Christine exited the ship with her son and her maid,

 _'Welcome to Coney Island, Miss Daae'_ she signed and Christine looked confused, looking towards her maid servant,

"I believe she is using sign language" she told her and Christine smiled brightly,

"Oh how sweet" she said, looking at Amelia,

"Thank. You. For. Being. Here. To. Greet. Us" she said rather loudly and spaced out causing Amelia to wince and she grabbed a notebook and pen out her pocket before scribbling something down and showed it to them,

" _I'm mute not deaf"_ Christine read out loud before giving a giggle,

"Oh why didn't you say so?" she said with a giggle and Amelia raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and Christine's maid gave an awkward cough,

"Errrrm... Mute means she... can't say so, my lady" she reminded and Gustave giggled whilst Amelia tried not to smile before gesturing to the carriage and they soon all climbed aboard.

* * *

 **Hello all, A few things:**

 **. Gustave is not Erik's son. Don't worry. All shall be explained in a future chapter.**

 **. Christine has matured since her last encounter with Erik.**

 **. Meg is a diva, more of this will come to light in future chapters.**

 **. We shall meet Raoul in the next chapter.**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Marvels Around Every Corner**

* * *

Amelia showed Christine, her maid and Gustave to the grand suite,

"My... Gustave's father will be arriving tomorrow. Would it be possible for another room to be prepared for him?" Christine asked politely and Amelia nodded with a kind smile,

"Thank you" Christine said gently as Gustave ran around giggling before running up to Amelia,

"Why don't you speak? Did your mama and papa not teach you? Are you shy? I was shy once but I'm not now" he said rather quickly with a giggle and Christine looked at Amelia with guilt,

"My apologies. He had quite a few sweets on they way here. Remember your manners, Gustave" she finished gently and he nodded, shuffling his feet but Amelia smiled gently and knelt down before scribbling down on her notebook,

" _It's quite alright, little one. A fire witch stole my voice"_ Gustave read and he gasped in fire wonder,

"Oooooo a fire witch!" he said excitedly causing Amelia to giggle silently as he began running round the room 'fighting a fire witch'.

* * *

Amelia scribbled something else down before showing it to Christine,

 _I shall have another room prepared for the boy's father. If you need anything simply pull the cord by the door._

The message read and Christine smiled,

"Thank you for your help" she bid before Amelia took her leave.

* * *

Amelia returned to her office to arrange a room for Raoul,

"A fire witch? Hmmmmm how evil her actions to steal such a wonderful voice as yours" a voice filled the room causing Amelia to give a silent giggle,

 _'You know how I feel about your spying'_ she signed and heard him chuckle,

"Spying is such an ugly word, my dear. I prefer to call it observing" he teased and Amelia smiled softly,

 _'Raoul is arriving tomorrow. I know you wish to reunite with Christine but I'm afraid its far too dangerous'_ she informed and heard Erik give a thoughtful hum,

"You are right as always, Amelia. Like the phantom I once was I shall remain in the shadows so that I may not provoke any unwanted attention" he assured and Amelia smiled thankfully.

* * *

Madame Giry sighed as rehearsals once again came to a pause,

"Meg, you are missing steps. From the top" she instructed but her daughter groaned before stomping her foot,

"It's not my fault. It's theirs" she accused pointing at her back up dancers whom rolled their eyes.

* * *

Madame Giry massaged her temples,

"Their work is fine, Meg but you are improvising your moves yet again. Now from the top" she said firmly but her daughter glared,

"NO!" she yelled,

"I'm the star! I should get to do what I want!" she yelled before storming off and her mother sighed sadly causing Amelia to place a comforting hand on the ballet mistress' shoulder causing her to smile softly,

"She heard that Christine has arrived. She's not taking it well" Madame Giry explained,

 _'Best to leave her alone for now until she's calmed down'_ Amelia signed,

"You should listen to her, my lady. Amelia remains to be the gestures of wisdom" Nadir said causing Amelia to turn and smile brightly and she ran and hugged him tightly.

* * *

Nadir chuckled as he hugged Amelia back,

"Good to see you, Dear Amelia" he said and she smiled brightly,

 _'I didn't know you were coming'_ she signed and he smiled warmly,

"Did you think I could miss my favourite Girl's birthday?" he teased and Amelia hugged him tightly again causing Madame Giry to give a gentle chuckle,

"You're a week early" she reminded him causing the Persian to chuckle,

"I had no choice. I have a few surprise errands I must attend to before Amelia's big day" he said and Amelia bounced up and down happily as she gave Nadir another Hug.

* * *

Erik watched from the balcony that sat above the auditorium and he smiled warmly at the sight of Amelia's smile but he soon closed his eyes and sighed sadly for he really wished that it were Amelia singing in stead of Christine.

* * *

The next day brought another sunrise and it was obvious that the weather would once again be splendid. Raoul went ashore and smiled at the lively atmosphere but turned when he felt someone tap his shoulder,

"Oh..." he said stunned at the enchanting woman that stood before him and he bowed politely,

"Vicomte De Changny at your service" he greeted and the woman gave a silent giggle,

 _'It is I who am at your service, Vicomte. I am here to escort you to Phantasma'_ she signed and Raoul held a look of realisation,

"Well I am honoured to have such a stunning escort" he charmed and the woman smiled brightly,

 _'You understand Sign language?'_ she signed and he nodded,

"Indeed. As a vicomte I chose to learn many various languages so that I could help a vast amount of individuals" he explained,

"Might I ask your name?" he inquired and she nodded with a smile,

 _'Amelia'_ she signed and he smiled taking her hand, placing a kiss upon it's surface,

"I am Raoul." he introduced as they made their way to the carriage.

* * *

After Amelia had shown the vicomte to his chambers, she went to Erik's office to inform him that both he and Christine were settled,

"Good, I'm glad" he said gently,

"Do they suspect anything?" he asked and watched as Amelia shook her head,

 _'No. You're safe and always shall be. I'll ensure it'_ she signed causing Erik to smile warmly but it was then that Dr Gangle entered the room carrying a rather large bouquet of pink roses,

"Delivery, sir" he informed causing Erik to look confused,

"Who would send me flowers?" he asked causing Amelia to give a silent giggle as Dr Gangle chuckled,

"They're for Miss Amelia, Sir. From the vicomte with an invitation asking if she will join him for dinner this evening" he explained causing Amelia's eyes to widen, shocked and Erik's fists clenched in jealousy.

* * *

 **Wow! So Nadir is a father figure in Amelia's life and it seems that Raoul has taken a shine towards her 8O how will Erik react?**

 **You'll have to review if you want the next chapter!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Curious Gifts**

* * *

Erik paced back and forth growling Nadir's foreign tongue under his breath,

 _'What's he saying?'_ Amelia signed and saw Nadir scratch the back of his head bashfully,

"Erik is... Expressing his displeasure of the Vicomte's invitation" he explained,

"I would translate but... My mother would have given me a proper hiding if I spoke such words aloud" he mumbled causing Amelia to give a silent giggle before approaching Erik and she took his hand in her own causing him to stop his pacing and he looked at her with a firm expression.

* * *

Nadir watched stunned as Amelia carefully removed Erik's mask and placed her hand against his disfigured cheek and Nadir saw his friend close his eyes in a blissful calm nature,

"Well... There's something you don't see everyday" he murmured to himself.

Erik sighed at the feeling of Amelia's hand against his disfigurement and he placed his hand against her own to keep it pressed against his cheek,

"Thank you... I shouldn't let my anger get control of me" he murmured and Amelia nodded with a soft smile hearing Erik sigh sadly,

"Are you... Will you accept his invitation?" he asked and Amelia shook her head with a gentle smile,

 _'Unfortunately for the Vicomte, the only feelings I felt for him when we met were those of what a sister feels for a brother. I shall thank him for the flowers but I will decline'_ she signed and Erik gave a sad smile before taking a deep breath, calming himself down,

"It seems I saw red when I learnt of his attraction towards you... I... I didn't want to loose my friend to him" he said and Amelia hugged him in understanding.

* * *

Erik went back to his work and both Nadir and Amelia left him to his compositions,

"How did you calm him down like that?" Nadir asked astonished and saw Amelia give a sad smile,

 _'We'll need a big pot of tea for this story'_ she signed and Nadir followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

Amelia brewed a lovely pot of herbal tea before pouring herself and Nadir a cup and sat down,

"So... Your miraculous way of calming Erik down?" he pressed gently and saw her smile sadly,

 _'You'll be surprised that... Back in Paris through the years I knew Erik... I never saw his face'_ she signed,

 _'After I lost my voice... Well... Things were never the same. Although he's never said, I know Erik blames himself'_ she explained, closing her eyes for the moment before once again looking at Nadir,

 _'I continuously assure him that he is not responsible but one thing I shall never tell him is that... Every time I close my eyes... I see the flames'_ she signed and Nadir frowned as he saw a tear fall down her cheek,

"Oh Amelia... Why have you never come to me about this?" he asked,

 _'Because... It's too painful, knowing that the last thing my voice projected... Was screams of fear thinking I would die in that fire'_ she signed and wiped away her tears; Nadir sighed,

"So... How does this explain your ability to calm Erik's anger?" he asked gently after a moment and Amelia gave a silent sigh,

 _'Like I explained... During the years I knew Erik in Paris. I never saw his face'_ she told him,

"So you first saw his face when you came to America?" he asked but saw her look at him gently and Nadir held an expression of realisation,

"That... That was the first time you've ever seen Erik's face" he said stunned,

"But... He... He let you remove his mask without even flinching" he expressed and Amelia nodded,

 _'I respect Erik in every way. He's done more for me than he will ever know. He's my friend and I don't care about his face'_ she signed causing Nadir to smile warmly,

"Well he is fortunate indeed to have such a friend" he praised before drinking his tea,

 _'There is nothing special about what I did to calm Erik down. I just simply let him know that I was there for him'_ she explained before going and washing her cup in the sink and Nadir smiled,

"You have a good heart, Amelia... But I have a feeling it belongs to someone else" he said and Amelia turned with a smile,

 _'That's one mystery I shall keep to myself'_ she signed and Nadir chuckled as he finished off his tea.

* * *

The rehearsals were not going well as there was a lot of tension going on between Christine and Meg.

After reuniting the two childhood friends had a big falling out when Meg accused Christine of only coming to America so that she could steal her spot light,

"You were always jealous of me. You knew I was a better dancer than you" Meg spat and Christine looked horrified,

"We were at the same dancing level" Christine defended but Meg laughed,

"Oh please, Mother only said that because she felt sorry for you" she spat once more,

"ENOUGH!" Madame Giry yelled, banging her cane against the floor,

"You two are acting like toddlers. Now Meg, Back to your dressing room before you learn to act your age. The same to you Christine" she said firmly and the two girls both stormed off.

* * *

Raoul was wounded when Amelia politely declined his invitation to dinner,

"Well to say I'm not disappointed would be a lie. Is there nothing I can do to change your mind?" he asked politely but Amelia shook her head with a gentle smile,

 _'I'm sorry but no. The flowers were a lovely gesture and I thank you but...'_ she signed,

"There's another man in your life" he interrupted causing Amelia to blush and Raoul chuckled,

"He's a lucky man" he told her and Amelia smiled softly as the blush stained her cheeks.

* * *

Mrs Moonstone could not help but chuckle with a bright smile,

"Why did you not correct the vicomte?" she asked and Amelia gave a silent sigh,

 _'Because I wish it were true... But Erik still loves Christine and she can give him what I can not'_ she signed sadly,

"Her voice?... Oh dear child. You truly do love him don't you?" she pressed but Amelia couldn't bring herself to answer and Mrs Moonstone sighed,

"What is it you wish for most in the world, Child?" she asked,

 _'I... I wish I could make Erik happy. I wish I had my voice back'_ she signed sadly,

"I wish this miracle could occur for you as well, dear one." she murmured,

"Go home and get some sleep" the old fortune teller told Amelia gently who nodded with a sad smile.

* * *

Amelia slept peacefully but woke very early, hearing disturbance from outside her room; She put on her dressing gown before exiting her room and looked at Nadir and Madame Giry with tired eyes as they held frustrated expressions,

 _'What's wrong?'_ she signed before hearing Madame Giry groan,

"Christine has laryngitis" she admitted causing Amelia to look stunned,

"CHRISTINE'S GOT WHAT?!" Erik yelled causing the trio to turn and saw an angry Erik standing there.

* * *

The four headed to Erik's office where the former phantom paced back and forth,

"What happened?" he demanded and Madame Giry sighed,

"We don't know. Christine's maid explained that she was practising long into the night when... Her voice cracked. When she woke up this morning... Christine's voice had gone" she explained and Erik sighed,

"We're done for" he murmured causing Nadir to roll his eyes,

"Don't be silly, Erik. It's not that bad" he mumbled,

"You don't understand" Erik expressed before sighing,

"Phantasma... Hasn't been getting the best reviews lately. Although we have guests, it seems that they are displeased with the fact that all the attractions and shows are always the same" Erik admitted,

"The sponsors withdrew their funding, telling me they would not renew their contract meaning the park would be shut down as they hold its license" he continued with a sigh,

"When I told them that Christine 'The Angel Of Paris' was to perform... They showed great interest and assured me that if the concert took place then they would renew the contract... If Christine doesn't sing... Phantasma will be shut down" he murmured sadly, sitting at his desk as Nadir, Madame Giry and Amelia looked at Erik hopelessly but Amelia approached and placed a gentle hand on Erik's shoulder,

 _'We'll fix this. I promise'_ she signed assuring him before giving him a hug but Amelia frowned wondering how she would be able to keep her promise.

* * *

 **Oh dear! Will Phantasma be shut down?! You'll have to review to learn what happens next!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Selfless Sacrifice**

* * *

Amelia tried to think of a solution but she feared that Phantasma was doomed for closure,

 _'I don't know what to do, Dr Gangle. The sponsors are_ _expecting Christine to sing and there's nothing I can do'_ she signed sadly and Dr Gangle gave a thoughtful hum,

"You try and try but you will only fail if you accept failure" A woman said causing Amelia to look at the woman curiously,

 _'Do you have a plan Miss Fleck?'_ she inquired and the woman nodded,

"Indeed, Miss Amelia. There is a man we freaks call 'The Mystic' he lives within the shadows of Phantasma and he holds the power to grant any wish" she told her and Amelia looked astonished before looking at Dr Gangle,

 _'Is this true?'_ she asked to which the gentleman nodded,

"Indeed but he only grants wishes to those who deserves his help. We are fortunate for I'm sure there is none more worthy than you" he said and Amelia smiled softly,

 _'Will you take me to him?'_ she requested and the two performers nodded.

* * *

Fleck, Gangle and Amelia entered the tent of The Mystic whom was sat cross legged in a state of meditation,

"Approach" he murmured and Dr Gangle gave Amelia an encouraging push and she slowly stepped forward.

* * *

The Mystic opened his eyes and examined Amelia before giving a thoughtful hum,

"Why have you come here?" he asked and Amelia gave a nervous yet silent gulp,

 _'I was told that you grant wishes... I came here to ask if you would grant mine'_ she signed and he gave another hum,

"Perhaps... What is it you wish to ask of me?" he asked,

 _'I... I want to wish that Christine Daae's voice be returned so that she may perform tonight because... If she doesn't... Then Phantasma will be closed'_ she explained and Fleck and Gangle looked horrified,

"You must grant her wish, Mystic" Miss Fleck begged desperately but he held up a hand and told her to be silent and she sighed before obeying.

* * *

The Mystic looked at Amelia once more and after a moment of silence he finally spoke,

"Your wish is selfless for which I admire but I'm afraid the Parisian Diva is unworthy of my help" he answered and Amelia gave a silent sad sigh and went to leave,

"However" he went on causing her to turn with a hopeful expression,

"Although, Miss Daae is unworthy. You are. I will not return Miss Daae's voice but... If you wish it, I shall return yours" he said and Amelia looked stunned,

 _'You... You can do that?'_ she asked and he nodded and Amelia felt a tear fall down her cheek,

 _'That's... That's all I've ever wanted'_ she signed,

 _'But... I'm sorry I can't accept. This park means far too much to Erik. If I am worthy of a wish then... I humbly beg you to grant my wish and return Miss Daae's voice'_ she signed gently before getting on her knees gently, bowing her head respectfully.

* * *

The Mystic hummed thoughtfully,

"Very well" he answered after a moment and Amelia looked up at him smiling brightly and The Mystic took her hand in his and they glowed for a moment before returning to normal,

"Miss Daae's voice has been returned" he assured and bowed his head respectfully,

"I thank you for your selfless wish" he praised and Amelia smiled softly, closing her eyes in relief.

* * *

Amelia went straight to Erik's office with a smile,

 _'Madame Giry said that Christine's voice has returned'_ she signed happily but Erik looked at her sadly,

 _'What's wrong?'_ she signed concerned,

"Christine has returned to Paris" he murmured and Amelia looked horrified,

 _'What?... I... I don't understand. Why would she...?'_ she tried to sign in frustration and Erik sighed sadly,

"She received the song I wrote... She recognised my composition style of writing... She and her son caught the ferry an hour ago" he explained and Amelia sat down on one of the couch's in Erik's office as a tear fell down her cheek and Erik sat next to her and brushed it away,

"Hey, it's alright. Even without Phantasma... We're all still safe. We'll start again" he assured her but Amelia couldn't bring herself to look at him and he tilted her chin up, giving her a warm smile,

"We've still got something to celebrate tonight. Your birthday" he said gently and Amelia gave a silent sad sigh,

 _'I don't feel much like celebrating'_ she signed and he nodded understanding,

"Can we just do the cake?... You know how much I love cake" he teased causing her to give a silent giggle before nodding.

* * *

Madame Giry, Nadir and Erik sang Happy birthday as they placed the stunning cake lit with candles in front of Amelia and she smiled softly,

 _'Thank You'_ she signed,

 _'Where's Meg?'_ she asked and Madame Giry rolled her eyes,

"In her dressing room throwing a tantrum because we won't let her sing the aria. Now go on, make a wish" she encouraged and Amelia gave a silent sad sigh as she looked at the candles before blowing on them softly and her three friends clapped,

"What did you wish for, dear one?" Nadir asked and she sighed sadly,

"I wished that I had my voice back" she murmured before her hand went quickly to her throat and her eyes were wide in shock; Madame Giry, Nadir and Erik all shared her stunned expression.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN! 8O**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Words**

* * *

Amelia was frozen in shock,

"She spoke" Madame Giry murmured,

"Yep, I heard it too" Nadir whispered as Erik went to Amelia's side and hesitantly took her hand in his own and she jumped before looking at him,

"Amelia... You just..." he tried and Amelia felt nervous and he held both her hands in his,

"Try again" he encouraged but she shook her head nervously but he gave her a gentle smile,

"I know you're scared but... We need to be sure" he told her and she felt a tear fall down her cheek as she opened her mouth hesitantly and it trembled with fear,

"I... I can talk" she murmured before smiling brightly as Erik did,

"I can talk" she said again,

"I CAN TALK!" she yelled but then coughed and she giggled,

"Ok too much energy on my throat too soon" she teased and Erik hugged her tightly.

* * *

Amelia used steam to sooth her throat and sinuses as he changed a few notes to the Aria but he kept growling in frustration,

"What's wrong?" Madame Giry asked,

"I'm trying to change the notes to match Amelia's key but... It keeps sound wrong" he growled and Madame Giry sighed gently,

"I'm sure it's fine. You're just a perfectionist" she tried but he sighed,

"It's frustrating him because he wrote the song for Christine" Amelia said making them look up as she entered the office and Erik looked down sadly,

"I'm sorry, Amelia" he murmured but she shook her head gently with a soft smile and she sat next to him,

"Hey, just because my voice returned doesn't mean I can replace Christine" she told him gently,

"But..." he tried and she held up her hand gently,

"The sponsors are expecting to hear her sing and hear her sing they shall" she assured him gently and the former Phantom looked at him confused,

"How?" he asked and she smiled softly,

"Christine's in the rehearsal room. I sent a telegram to the ferry and got him to turn around. I then met Christine and Gustave at the docks... I'm not meant to sing the aria you wrote for her, Erik" she told him gently and he sighed, placing his hand against her cheek,

"What would I do without you?" he whispered before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Erik took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Christine's dressing room a few minutes before curtain rise,

"Come in" he heard Christine say and he took a moment before entering the room and she looked at him surprised,

"Angel... You look well" she greeted hesitantly and he sighed,

"I'm not an angel, Christine" he responded,

"I came to ask if you were ready for the show" he explained and she nodded gently,

"Yes... After hearing Amelia's reasons for why I had to sing... I knew I had to stay" she told him gently and it was then that a stage hand popped his head into the room,

"5 Minutes Miss Daae" he told her quickly before leaving to return to his work.

* * *

Silence fell between Erik and Christine,

"I missed you so much" Christine whispered after a moment,

"You told the police where I was knowing they would execute me" he replied firmly but she shook her head quickly,

"I never meant to hurt you... I was young and foolish. The managers and the police convinced me that I needed to tell them your location or I would be breaking the law by assisting a fugitive" she expressed almost desperately,

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me" she begged and Erik sighed, falling silent for a moment,

"You are forgiven" he murmured and she sighed relieved, taking a step towards him so that they were toe to toe,

"I never stopped thinking about you" she whispered and they found themselves leaning into each other but at the last moment, Erik pulled away,

"They need you on stage" he murmured and she nodded gently before pressing a kiss to his cheek and moved to leave but looked back towards him,

"I always loved you" she murmured before heading towards the stage and Erik sighed.

* * *

Amelia sighed sadly having heard the conversation when she was collecting Gustave a hot chocolate from the kitchen, she soon dragged herself off to the suite where she was to babysit for the rest of the night.

* * *

The sponsors applauded happily having heard Christine sing and they went back stage to see Erik and shook his hand,

"Congratulations, Mister Y. You are indeed a man of your word. We'll meet tomorrow to present you with a new contract" they said and Erik bowed his head respectfully,

"Thank you" he bid before the gentlemen headed off for a celebratory drink in the bar and Erik sighed sadly,

"What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy" Madame Giry said coming to his side as Meg and the backup dancers made their way on stage for an encore much to Meg's delight,

"Why didn't I write the aria for Amelia?" he murmured sadly and the ballet mistress sighed,

"You've written songs for Christine, for years. It was just second nature. Try not to be so hard on yourself" she comforted,

"It was a great show" she tried,

"I hated it" he murmured causing Madame Giry to look at him confused,

"I hated it because it felt wrong, it sounded wrong. It was wrong" he said firmly,

"I hated it because..." he sighed,

"Because it wasn't Amelia singing" Madame Giry finished for him gently,

"You don't love Christine do you?" she asked knowingly and watched him shake his head,

"I haven't for a long time" he admitted,

"But what about the portrait in your office? Why did you never correct Amelia?" Madame Giry asked and he sighed,

"The portrait of Christine has Amelia's eyes... It was my way of saving myself embarrassment... She could never want someone like me" he murmured,

"Maybe you should try writing a song for Amelia to express your feelings" she proposed gently and he sighed,

"I've wrote many songs for her over the years but I've never been able to give them Lyrics... I've never been able to find the words" he murmured but it was in that instant that his eyes widened in realisation,

"That's it!" he yelled before running off despite Madame Giry's stunned expression.

* * *

 **What's Erik up too? Review in order to find out!**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Unexpected**

* * *

Amelia was practically falling asleep at her desk due to her working all night,

"Amelia! I need your help!" Erik yelled from his office and she pouted, snuggling her head back into her arms thinking that she could rest her eyes just a few more moments,

"NOW!" Erik yelled causing her to giggle and roll her eyes as she stood from her desk and headed up to his office.

* * *

Amelia smiled tiredly as she poked her head into the office,

"You do realise that i'm absolutely knackered after a night filled with babysitting and a morning full of paper work, right?" she teased and Erik chuckled, rushing up to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead,

"You my dear, are amazing" he said before pulling her into his office,

"Whoa" she giggled,

"What's got you in such a good mood?" she asked and he clapped his hands together with a proud expression,

"I have written a new song and it will be the most glorious piece ever performed" he said certainly and she smiled brightly,

"That's wonderful, Erik. I'll go and get Christine" she said going to leave but he grasped her hand making her spin back into his arms as he chuckled and she laughed brightly,

"Erik! What has gotten into you?" she asked happily and he smiled brightly,

"This song is not for Christine. It's for you" he corrected and she looked stunned but smiled softly,

"You... You wrote a song... For me?" she asked gently and he nodded,

"Well technically I wrote a whole portfolio but I only managed to finish one properly last night by adding in the lyrics" he explained before pulling her towards the piano and handed her the manuscript and she smiled as she looked at the notes,

"It's a duet" she said with realisation making Erik smile as he sat at his piano,

"Of course. How will we sing together if it were a solo?" he teased and Amelia blushed,

"You... You want to sing... With me?" she asked timidly and he looked up at her and stood with a warm smile,

"I have wanted to sing with you for a very long time" he admitted and she smiled softly,

"What's the song called?" she asked gently and he frowned bashfully,

"I actually haven't come up with one" he said causing Amelia to giggle.

* * *

Erik played the melody for Amelia as well as sang the lyrics so she could get a feel of how the song flowed and she couldn't help but blush as she smile softly as the melody came to an end,

"The sponsors shall have to hear it first before they give permission for it to be performed but I think they lik..." he began but was stunned when Amelia pressed her lips to his softly and he slowly placed his hand against her cheek as he kissed her back softly before they eventually pulled away softly and Erik smiled softly,

"I... I wasn't sure if... If my message in the song would be clear" he babbled and Amelia brushed the back of her hand against his cheek and was silent for a moment,

"I love you too" she whispered and he smiled brightly before pulling her close and kissed her passionately which she happily returned.

* * *

The sponsors sat within the auditorium as Erik walked on stage,

"I... Forgive me. This is the first time I have performed on stage" he admitted and they nodded understanding,

"What is the song called Mister Y?" they asked curiously and he frowned,

"The song?... It's called..." he stumbled,

"Secret Love Song" Amelia provided gently and Erik smiled before nodding,

"Indeed." he agreed and the sponsors nodded happily as Erik went and sat at the piano and began to play,

" _ **When you hold me in the street and you kiss me on the dance floor, I wish that it could be like that, Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours"**_ Amelia sand and Erik couldn't help but smile brightly,

" _ **We Keep behind closed doors, Every time I see you I die a little more. Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls. It'll never be enough"**_ she sang and the sponsors nodded happily as they listened,

" _ **It's obvious you're meant for me, Every piece of you it just fits perfectly. Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep but I'll never show it on my face"**_ she continued, smiling brightly as she felt the melody flow within her,

" _ **But we know this. We got a love that is homeless. Why can't you hold me in the street?, Why can't you kiss me on the dance floor? I wish it could be like that, why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours"**_ she sang and smiled, looking towards Erik and he smiled back,

" _When your with him do you call his name? Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same? Would you leave me if I were ready to settle down or would you play it safe and stay?"_ Erik sang with a bright smile,

" _Girl, you know this. We got a love that is hopeless"_ he sang and the sponsors were delighted with how their voices fit together.

* * *

The song was a big hit with all the visitors to Phantasma and it was also the song that Amelia and Erik danced to at their wedding...

* * *

However their was one guest at the wedding whom glared at the happy couple and it was unbeknownst to many that dark clouds were about to darken the bright days as Christine glared at the newly weds,

"You will wish you never stole him from me, Amelia" she growled under her breath as she lifted a little Gustave into her arms and took her leave.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed 'A Phantom's Belief'! do you smell that?... Yes it smells like the possibility of a sequel! What do you think?**

 **Kind Regards,**

 **TheAuthor1996**


End file.
